You're Mine
by onyx eyed kitten
Summary: She hated him but craved his touch. He didn't care how she felt about him. She was his and he wouldn't let anyone else have her. SasuSaku ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sakura is a geisha bought by Sasuke's father to be a present for Sasuke. She hates him but he doesn't care. Can two people brought together by hatred and possessiveness learn to love each other?

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 1

The man sipped the tea the woman poured for him.

"My son's seventeenth birthday is in two days. I want to buy that pink haired geisha as a present for him."

The woman looked at him, considering his offer.

"It is true that all geisha need a danna but this geisha is special to me. How can I be sure your son with take good care of her?"

"He's an Uchiha, we don't treat anything or anyone that is ours badly."

The woman looked at him and knew he spoke the truth. All her years of being a geisha and then owning an okiya, taught her to read people well.

"How much?"

"One million dollars."

The woman almost dropped her cup of tea from shock. She nodded her head and the man smiled.

"Saruki, bring Sakura here."

A few minutes later, the screen door slid open and Sakura entered. She bowed down and waited for the woman to acknowledge her.

"Come here Sakura."

Sakura got off of her knees and walked towards her.

"Sit."

Sakura sat next to her.

"This is Fugaku Uchiha. His son's seventeenth birthday is in two days and he wants to buy you for his son. He has offered to pay one million dollars for you."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock.

"Sasuri, that's a lot of money!"

"Yes, I know."

Sakura stared at Sasuri, waiting for her to continue speaking.

"Pack your bags, you leave as soon as you are finished."

Sakura gasped.

"But-"

"No buts, this is what a geisha strives for. Someone to take care of them. With a danna you will have no worries."

Sakura nodded and left the room.

* * *

Tears fell from her eyes as she hugged Sasuri good-bye.

"Take care." Sasuri said.

Sakura nodded and got into the carriage. She looked out the window until she could no longer see Sasuri. She looked at Fugaku and quickly looked away.

The air had an uncomfortable feel and Sakura prayed they would arrive at the village soon.

* * *

The trip had passed by slowly but they had finally arrived at Konoha the next day.

"Welcome to Konoha."

Sakura looked at Fugaku, surprised. It was the first time he had spoken to her.

"Thank you Uchiha-sama."

The door opened and a man helped her out. Sakura gasped when she saw the place. It was enormous and had pictures of red and white fans everywhere.

Fugaku stepped out of the carriage and began walking. Sakura quickly followed him. He arrived at a door and walked in.

A stunningly gorgeous woman with raven hair that flowed to the end of her back and onyx eyes appeared.

"Welcome home dear."

Fugaku merely nodded.

The woman turned her gaze towards Sakura.

"You must be the geisha. I'm Mikoto, Fugaku's wife."

"My name is Sakura Haruno. It's an honor to meet you Uchiha-sama."

"No, no, you must call me Mikoto."

Sakura looked shocked but nodded her head.

"You must be tired. I'll have a maid draw you a bath while you eat. Leave your bag there and someone will bring it to your room."

Sakura nodded and followed Mikoto.

"Sasuke is on a mission and won't be back until tonight. You'll see him tomorrow." Mikoto said.

"Uch- I mean Mikoto, what's Sasuke like?"

"Sasuke is a…. complex person."

"Complex?"

"He seems cold and arrogant but once you get to know him he's a wonderful person. Don't let his cold attitude scare you off, it just takes Sasuke a while to trust a person."

"I see. What ninja rank is Sasuke?"

"Jonin."

Sakura could hear the pride in Mikoto's voice and smiled.

"Being a Jonin at such a young age, that's quite impressive."

Yes, it is. I'm so proud of my boy."

They arrived at the kitchen and a cook set food on the table for Sakura. She sat down and began quietly eating.

"When you're done, let the cook know and she'll fiind a servant to take you to your room."

"Thank you, Mikoto, for everything."

Mikoto smiled at her befors she left the kitchen.

* * *

"That mission was so easy!" A loud voice said.

"Keep it down dobe."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and frowned.

"Shut up teme!"

"You first."

Naruto was about to swing a fist at him but their food had arrived. He eagerly began eating his ramen.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at him and began eating his pasta.

"Tomorrow's your birthday, are you excited?" Naruto asked.

"Why would I be excited?"

"It's your birthday! How can you not be excited? The day is going to be all about you!"

"Whatever, I could care less."

Naruto looked at him in disbelief and shook his head. He didn't bother saying anything, he just continued to eat his ramen.

Sasuke knew his mother would make a big deal out of his birthday and would put a lot of effort into it, she always did. He knew he had to pretend to be excited, he didn't want to hust his mother's feelings. She was one of the few people he actually really cared about.

_'Birthdays can be so annoying.'

* * *

_

Sakura sighed as she relaxed in the tub.

_'This is the life!'_

She stretched her arms above her head and let out a small giggle. Sure she had had baths before but none like this. The tub was huge, the water was great and she had bubbles and other stuff to make her skin soft and guaranteeing she'd smell wonderful.

Half an hour later she got out of the tub and put on the clothes laid of for her. She jumped onto her bed and let out another giggle.

_'This is great!'

* * *

_

That night, Sasuke arrived back home.

"Welcome home."

Sasuke looked up and saw his mother. She was always there to greet him whenever he came back from a mission. A small smile crossed Sasuke's mouth.

"Thanks."

"How was the mission?"

"Successful."

Mikoto nodded her head. She was just grateful to see her son alive. She always worried whenever Fugaku, Itachi or Sasuke went out on a mission.

"You're father has a surprise for you but you won't see it until tomorrow night."

A brief flash of interest crossed Sasuke's face but he said nothing, he just nodded.

"I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed."

"Ok, good night and have a nice sleep."

"Night."

Sasuke walked passed his mother and up the stairs. After talking a quick shower, he collapsed into be, exhausted.

_'I wonder what the present could be that dad wants to give me?'

* * *

_

The next morning Sasuke walked downstairs to see a big breakfast in the kitchen. A quick small smile passed through Sasuke's lips.

_'Mom always makes sure we have a special breakfast for our birthday.'_

Sasuke sat down and dug into the plate that was set before him.

"Happy Birthday honey."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

A few hours after breakfast, people began arriving for the party.

"Happy Birthday!" Natuto shouted.

"Do you have to be so loud?"

Before Naruto coud retort, a voice interrupted.

"Happy Birthday Sasuke!"

Sasuke looked over Naruto's shoulde and saw Ino, dragging her boyfriend Shikamaru along.

Ino looked at Shikanaru.

"Don't you have something to say to Sasuke?"

Shikamaru sighed.

"How troublesome. Happy Birthday Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked at this. It seemed Shikamaru found everything troublesome. Well everything expect Go and cloud watching.

A couple of hours later, the party was in full swing. There were groups of people talking and laughing and plenty of people dancing.

Sasuke sat on the couch, watchig it all.

"Having fun?"

Sasuke looked over to see that Itachi had sat next to him.

"Sure."

"Liar, I know you don't like crowds very much."

"I can't just leave, no matter how much I want to. It would hurt mom's feelings. She always puts so much effort into our birthdays."

"It's funny considering she's the only one in the family who actually likes big crowds and people."

Sasuke smirked at this.

"We're quite the odd family."

Itachi and Sasuke both let out a small laugh at this.

* * *

Sakura stood quietly as a maid dressed her in a silk kimono. It was white with cherry blossoms on it. Another maid put her long hair into a bun and secured it with chop sticks. The third maid put on her make up. After they were all done, a maid sprayed perfume on Sakura.

Sakura didn't want to admit if but she was scared. She was pretty sure she knew what was going to happen tonight.

_'I gues I should just be happy that I'm losing my virginity to someone only a year older than me.'_

"I'll be taking you to Sasuke-sama's room."

Sakura nodded and followed the maid. She led her down a series of hallways and finally stopped in front of a door.

"He should already be inside."

"Thank you." Sakura said, quietly.

The maid nodded and knocked on the door.

"Sasuke-sama, you're gift has arrived.

Sasuke looked at the door.

_'Arrived? No one said it was alive.'_

"Come in." He said.

The door opened and a maid nodded with a girl behind her. The girl quickly walked to Sasuke and bowed down. The maid left, quietly shutting the door behind her.

"Let me see your face."

Sakura slowly looked up and had to make a big effort to not gasp at what she saw.

I once again need a beta reader so, does anyone want to be my beta reader? I know this chapter was short but it's only the beginning. The chapters will get longer. Please review and let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Beta Reader: Anime Angel Goddess

Chapter2

Sakura looked into the most handsome face she had ever seen. The young man standing before her had onyx eyes and raven hair that spiked up in the back and framed his face.

'_It seems like everyone in this family is perfect looking. All of their features are perfectly symmetrical.' _

Sasuke glanced down at the young woman's face. She had jade green eyes and unusual pink hair.

'_I've never seen someone with pink hair before. Odd yet strangely attractive.' _

The silence continued and Sakura had to force herself not to fidget. The man had an intense stare and it was unnerving to be the recipient of it.

"I didn't know what to expect as my gift but I certainly didn't expect this."

Sakura had to stop herself from shivering when she heard his deep and smooth voice.

"What's your name?"

"Sakura Haruno, Sasuke-sama."

"Where did my father find you?"

"I'm a geisha from the Cloud Village."

"Get up."

Sakura quickly got up.

Sasuke saw the nervousness in Sakura's eyes.

'_She's nervous. She must be a virgin then. Well, that makes two of us.' _

Sasuke reached down and cupped Sakura's cheek. The gentle action was unlike him and many people who knew him would be surprised by it. He may have been cold but he certainly wasn't heartless. He knew Sakura was scared and he wanted to reassure her.

Sakura closed her eyes when Sasuke's hand touched her cheek. She had heard many stories about how men were rough with geisha's when having sex and was surprised by Sasuke's gentle touch.

Sasuke removed the chopsticks from Sakura's hair and he pink hair cascaded down to the end of her butt. He gently ran his hand through the silky locks.

Sasuke grabbed turned Sakura around and undid her obi. He removed the layers of Sakura's kimono and lay her down on the bed. Sasuke looked at Sakura with her pink hair fanned around her.

'_No wonder dad chose her, she's absolutely gorgeous.' _

He removed his clothes and lay on top of her.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Sakura glanced up at Sasuke in wonder.

'_His mother said he was a cold person but I don't see that at all. He's so gentle and kind.' _

Sasuke leaned down and gently kissed Sakura. He licked her bottom lip and Sakura granted him entrance. He moved to her neck and placed soft kisses there. He continued to move down her body, placing gentle kisses here and there.

Sakura moaned as he swirled his tongue in her navel. Encouraged, Sasuke did it again, resulting in a louder moan from Sakura.

He kissed his way back up her body. The more moans he got from Sakura, the more confidant he became. This time when Sasuke kissed her lips, it wasn't gentle but passionate and demanding.

Sakura moaned into the kiss and grabbed onto Sasuke's long raven bangs.

Sasuke broke the kiss and reached into the drawer next to his bed and pulled out a condom.

'_This explains why dad bought them for me.' _

He put one on and gently entered Sakura. He stopped when he reached her barrier.

"This will hurt a bit."

Sakura nodded and Sasuke pushed the rest of the way through. She bit her lip as she felt slight pain. She nodded her head again to let Sasuke know she was ready.

Sasuke pulled back out and plunged back into her. The pace had started as slow but quickly got faster. He slammed back harder into Sakura and was rewarded with a loud moan.

Sweat dripped down their bodies and Sakura's moans and Sasuke's groans filled the room.

Sakura could feel a tightening in her body but didn't know what it was. Soon she felt intense pleasure explode in her body and she screamed in ecstasy.

She sighed as the pleasure subsided.

'_Oh my god, whatever that was, it felt amazing!' _

Sasuke followed soon after her and collapsed onto her. When his heavy breathing calmed down, he rolled off her.

After he disposed of the condom he didn't face her or say anything

Sakura looked at him confused.

'_What happened to the gentleness of before? Was it all an act? Maybe this is what Mikoto was talking about when she said Sasuke-sama was a complex person.' _

Sakura rolled over as well and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Sakura woke up to someone kissing her neck. She opened her eyes and saw spikey raven hair.

'_Sasuke-sama.' _

"You're up." A husky voice said.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke kissed her and Sakura opened her mouth for him. His kisses were wonderful and left her breathless.

He kissed his way down and latched onto her right breast. His left hand played with her left breast as he sucked on her right.

Sakura moaned and could feel herself getting wet.

Sasuke stopped playing with her breasts and slowly inserted a finger into her core.

Sakura arched off the bed as he began pumping in and out of her. She moaned as Sasuke entered another finger.

Suddenly he pulled out and Sakura looked at him shocked. He smirked at her and put on another condom.

He entered into her and set a rough and fast pace. The bed squeaked and the headboard slammed against he wall as he continued to pound into her.

Soon Sakura came, screaming his name.

Sasuke continued to slam into her and Sakura could feel another orgasm coming. She came again and her orgasm triggered Sasuke's orgasm as well.

He groaned as he came. He once again collapsed onto her, breathing heavily. He pulled out off her and threw away the condom.

Sasuke got up out of bed and motioned for Sakura to follow him. She followed him into the bathroom and Sakura didn't notice that he had grabbed another condom.

* * *

Sakura fell onto the bed, exhausted. Sasuke had taken he again in the shower and he had just left, saying that he would send someone up to bring breakfast to her.

Sakura looked at the door as she heard a knock.

"Come in." She said.

A maid walked in carrying a tray. She set in down and Sakura gasped in delight at what she saw. There were some pancakes, bacon, an assortment of fruit and a tall glass of apple juice. (A/N. I love apple juice so I just had to have it there!)

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Your welcome Sakura-san."

"Please call me Sakura."

The maid looked surprised but nodded her head. She left the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

* * *

"Did you have fun at your party?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

Sasuke, Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru all sat at a table in a restaurant, having breakfast together.

"Well, I had a great time!" Naruto declared.

"Of course you did, you were all over my cousin." Neji said.

"I was not! I was just making out with her." Naruto said.

"Exactly."

"How troublesome." Shikamaru said, sighing.

"My father bought me a geisha." Sasuke suddenly said.

All three of them looked at Sasuke surprise. Not just because of what he said but because he had actually said something about himself. It wasn't often that the Uchiha did that.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"As a gift."

"Bow chika wow wow." Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at him and smacked him in the back of the head. Shikamaru and Neji just looked at Naruto like he was an idiot.

"Ow! What was that for?" Naruto asked.

"For being a dobe." Sasuke answered.

"What, like you didn't have sex with her? Why else would your father buy you a geisha?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"Well, did ya?"

"Did I what?"

"Have sex with her."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

Naruto gasped.

"You did! You had sex with her!"

Sasuke smacked Naruto in the back of the head again.

"Keep your voice down, idiot! I don't want everyone in the damn restaurant to hear you!"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, muttering about stupid temes.

Shikamaru and Neji smirked as they watched the scene.

"Can we meet her?" Neji asked.

Everyone quickly looked at him.

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"I want to meet the girl that your father thinks is worthy enough to be a present for you."

"Fine. I'll let you meet her after breakfast."

"All right!" Naruto said.

He quickly shoved down his food and choked on a Ramen noodle.

Sasuke slapped him on the back.

"Slow down, loser. Just because you wolf down your food, doesn't mean we'll get there any faster."

"Besides, it's disgusting." Shikamaru said.

* * *

Sakura glanced up when she heard the door open. She quickly bowed when she saw Sasuke enter the room.

"Get up, I want you to meet some people."

Sakura stood up and noticed a blonde and two brunettes standing next to Sasuke.

"This is Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji."

Sakura looked at the blonde with spikey blonde hair and blue eyes, then to the brunette with his hair in a pineapple shaped ponytail and black eyes and finally to the brunette with his long hair in a loose ponytail and unusual lavender eyes.

"Guys, this is Sakura."

Sakura bowed again.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

Naruto stepped forward and raised Sakura back up.

"You're very pretty." He said.

"Thank you." Sakura said.

"Let go of her dobe." Sasuke said.

Naruto let go of her and turned to look at Sasuke.

"I was just complimenting her, teme."

"You're dating my cousin, you shouldn't be looking at other women." Neji said.

"I wasn't! I was just giving Sakura a compliment! I wasn't like I was cheating on Hinata or anything!"

Neji narrowed his eyes at this.

"You better not or else I'll kill you." Neji threatened.

"I would never to that to her! I love Hinata!" Naruto declared.

Shikamaru decided to end this conversation and looked at Sakura.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"From the Cloud Village."

"The one that has the famous geisha house?"

"Yes, that was were I lived before I was brought as a present for Sasuke-sama."

"Guys, why don't you three bring your girlfriends over to visit Sakura. I'm sure she'd love the company." Sasuke said.

Sakura was startled by this. Sasuke surprised her with his constant niceness and coldness.

The three nodded their heads.

"I'll see what Tenten is doing this afternoon." Neji said.

Naruto and Shikamaru agreed to do the same with their girlfriends.

After that, the three left and it was just Sasuke and Sakura left.

Without a word, Sasuke left the room.

Sakura looked disappointed by this.

'_I wish he wouldn't act so hot and cold around me.' _

Sakura soon brightened up when she thought about the girls coming to possibly visit her this afternoon.

'_It'll be nice to have the company.'

* * *

_

"Do you like your present?"

Sasuke looked up from his training to see his father behind him.

"Yes, thank you."

"Your welcome. I'm glad you like her."

"I'll let you get back to your training now."

Sasuke nodded and Fugaku left.

'_I'm surprised dad got me a geisha. It's not like him to be this nice to me. Usually we don't get along at all. I wonder what possessed him to do such a nice thing?' _

Sasuke grabbed a kunai and threw it at the target. It made a thunk as it hit the bulls eye. He walked towards the targets and grabbed all of the kunai out. He placed them back in his holster and decide to do some meditation. He sat underneath a tree and closed his eyes as he relaxed.

Meditating had always been more of Neji's thing but once in a while, Sasuke liked to do it as well, It wasn't as calming as taking a walk but it still worked.

Half an hour later, Sasuke decided to go back inside. There, he bumped into his mother.

"Hello honey, how do you like the geisha?"

"I like her fine."

"That's good, she seems like such a nice girl. I would hate for her to have to be sent back."

"Yeah. I'm going to go to the library."

Sasuke walked past his mother and into the library. He didn't want to actually read, he just wanted a place to be alone. Sakura was still in her room since he hadn't sent her back to her room yet.

He sat in a comfortable red chair and relaxed.

'_I should just have the servants move her into my room. It'll be annoying to have to summon her every time I want to see her. It'll be easier this way.' _

A servant walked into the library.

"Lunch is ready Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke nodded his head. The man turned around to leave but Sasuke stopped him.

"Have someone bring Sakura's belongings into my room."

"As you wish, Sasuke-sama."

The man walked out and Sasuke left as well.

* * *

Sakura thanked the maid that brought her lunch. She was surprised when a few minutes later a couple of maids brought her belongings in.

"Sasuke-sama has requested that you move in here with him." A maid said.

Sakura nodded her head in understanding and the maid unpacked her stuff. After they were done, they left, leaving Sakura to eat her meal in peace.

* * *

After lunch, a maid walked in to inform Sasuke that he had some guests.

"Let them in."

"Yes Sasuke-sama."

She walked out and a minute later, the guest waked in.

Sasuke was surprised to see the guys there.

"I thought only the girls were going to come visit Sakura." He said.

"They are. We came to hang out with you."

Sasuke sighed at this.

"Whatever, Sakura is upstairs, last door on the right."

The girls nodded and left.

* * *

Sakura sat on the windowsill looking out.

'_It's such a gorgeous day. I wish I could go for a walk but I don't dare ask. Sasuke-sama is my master now and I don't dare do anything he doesn't ask me to.' _

"Come in." Sakura said, hearing a knock.

She looked over at the door and was surprised at what she saw.

I hoped you liked this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Beta Reader: Anime Angel Goddess

Chapter 3

"Na-Naruto-san?"

"Call me Naruto."

"What are you doing here?"

"Naruto, you moron, what do you think you're doing?"

Sakura looked behind Naruto and saw that it was a beautiful girl with long blonde hair up in a high ponytail and sky blue eyes that had spoken.

"I wanted to say hi to Sakura."

"Did you have to shove past us to do so?"

Another beautiful girl with brown hair up in two buns and brown eyes had said this.

"Sorry." Naruto sheepishly said.

"It's ok Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned around and smiled at a beautiful girl with short purplish black hair and lavender eyes.

"You're so nice Hinata-chan." Naruto said.

Sakura smiled when Naruto hugged the girl.

'_That must be his girlfriend.'_

"What the hell do you think you're doing dobe?"

Sakura looked behind the group to see Sasuke with his friends standing behind him

"I'm saying hi to Sakura!"

"Did you have to cause such a ruckus doing so?"

Naruto pouted at this.

Sasuke looked past the group to see Sakura seated at the windowsill looking at all of them.

"Sakura, this is Ino, Tenten and Hinata." Sasuke introduced.

He motioned first to the blonde, then the brunette and finally the girl with purplish black hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Sakura said, bowing down.

"You don't have to bow to us. After all we're all going to be friends, right?" Ino asked.

"Right." Tenten and Hinata agreed.

Sakura got off her knees and was surprised when Ino grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sure you're tired of being stuck in here."

Sakura was too shocked to say or do anything.

"Sasuke, do you mind if we go take a walk in the garden?" Ino asked.

"Go ahead."

Ino dragged Sakura out of the room with Tenten and Hinata following close behind.

"Troublesome woman." Shikamaru said smiling.

* * *

"Neji says you're a geisha from the Cloud Village." Tenten said.

"Yes, I was."

"What's it like being a geisha? Is it glamorous? Is it fun?" Ino asked.

"Slow down Ino, she can only answer one question at a time." Hinata said.

"Sorry."

"It's quite all right." Sakura said.

"Being a geisha is…difficult."

"Difficult, why?" Ino asked.

"Being a geisha may sound glamorous but it's really not. We learn to serve tea, to dance and other things but our life is not our own. We exist only to make whoever hires us happy. We keep them entertained and it's not always fun. If we don't get customers, we don't make a living. Men bid for our virginity and want to become our Danna. Although all geisha want a Danna, we have no choice in who it is."

Silence followed after Sakura spoke and she blushed.

I'm sorry, I've said too much."

"No, no, you haven't" Tenten reassured.

"We're just shocked. We didn't realize how difficult it was to be a geisha." Hinata said.

"Although you're lucky to get a guy as hot as Sasuke. I don't think I've ever seen a hotter guy before and that's saying a lot considering his whole family is perfect looking." Ino said.

"Ino!" Hinata said, shocked.

"What? Like you've never noticed how hot Sasuke is?"

Hinata blushed.

"Just because you're dieting doesn't mean you can't look at the dessert menu." Ino said.

"When we were in the ninja academy, Ino used to have the biggest crush on Sasuke." Tenten informed.

"Hey, I wasn't the only one! Practically every girl in the academy did. Besides it wasn't throughout all our academy days. It started at ten and ended a few years afterwards. Besides, I don't need him; I have my Shika-kun." Ino said.

"Whatever, you still had a crush on him."

"Like you don't think he's hot?"

Tenten blushed at this.

"Ha, you do! And you were giving me grief about how I used to have a crush on Sasuke. At least I can admit I think Sasuke's hot."

Sakura smiled as she watched all this.

'_I think I'm really going to like these girls.'

* * *

_

"Are you being nice to Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"What business is it of yours?" Sasuke asked.

"Sakura seems like a nice girl, I don't want you being mean to her by being your usual ice cube self."

"Sakura's none of your concern; I'll act however I want towards her."

Neji sensed a fight coming up and decided to intervene.

"It was a good idea to bring the girls over. They seemed to really like Sakura."

Naruto shut his mouth and looked at Neji.

"I'm glad she's made friends. She shouldn't stay cooped up in here."

Sasuke, tired of Naruto making him sound like a bad guy spoke up.

"She's not staying cooped up in here. I'm taking her to dinner tonight."

The other three raised their eyebrow at this.

"Was this your idea or your mom's?" Shikamaru asked.

"What makes you think it's my mom's idea?"  
"It sounds more like something she would suggest. You don't exactly seem to care about Sakura."

"Besides having sex with her." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke heard this and glared at Naruto,

"Shut up dobe."

"Well it's true! You don't exactly act nice towards her and you've already admitted to having sex with her. What else are we supposed to think?"

"That's none of your business."

"Guys, knock it off." Neji said.

"You're fighting is too troublesome." Shikamaru added.

Sasuke and Naruto stopped arguing but the air had a noticeable tense feel to it.

* * *

A few hours later, the girls had left and Sakura was back in Sasuke's room. She turned around when she heard someone walk in.

"Sasuke-sama."

"Get ready; I'm taking you out to dinner in an hour."

It was then that she noticed the maids behind him. He left the room and the maids walked up to her.

They got to work on getting her ready and once they were done, Sakura admired herself in the mirror. She was wearing a light blue kimono with clouds on it, her hair was in a bun with matching blue chopsticks holding it up and she had light make up on her face. Nothing to much, just black eyeliner, mascara and pink lip gloss.

The maids left the room and Sakura waited for Sasuke to arrive.

Sasuke entered the room and was stunned when he saw Sakura.

'_She looks beautiful.'_

"Let's go" Sasuke ordered

He walked out of the room and Sakura quickly followed behind him.

* * *

Sasuke was annoyed. He could hear the whispers and could tell all the men were staring at Sakura.

'_Don't they know she's with me?'_

Finally fed up with it, Sasuke glared at all the men. The whispers instantly died down and the men all averted their gaze.

The two arrived at the restaurant, and were instantly seated. A waiter came and took their order and Sasuke had to resist the urge to punch him in the face. He was flirting with Sakura and he wasn't being subtle about it.

Sakura could feel Sasuke's intense gaze on her and it was making her uncomfortable.

"Is something wrong Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke shook his head and continued to stare at Sakura.

Sakura looked away and shifted uncomfortably. She looked back at Sasuke and smiled, which he didn't return. She averted her gaze and looked around the restaurant.

'_I hope the food comes soon.'_

Sakura mentally slapped herself.

'_Come on Sakura, you're a geisha. Just make conversation and everything will be fine.'_

"Your mother told me you're a Jounin. That's quite impressive at your age."

"Not when it comes to Itachi."

Sakura furrowed her brow at this cryptic statement.

"Who is Itachi?"

"My older brother, the golden boy of the family."

Sakura raised her eyebrows.

'_Clearly there's some resentment there.'_

Sasuke saw her expression and knew what she was thinking.

"You know, for a geisha, you're not very good at hiding what you're thinking."

Sakura flushed in embarrassment at being caught.

"Forgive me Sasuke-sama. I meant no disrespect."

"Hn."

"I've never seen you fight but your ninja status is amazing for your age. I've had many ninja costumers and I've never met one who was a Jounin at seventeen."

Sasuke slightly glared at her.

"I don't need your pity."

Sakura opened her mouth and quickly closed it.

'_This is going from bad to worse. I shouldn't have tried to make conversation.'_

"No, no, you've got it all wrong! I don't pity you. I think it's amazing that you're a Jounin at your age. I've never seen anything like it."

"Che, you may be impressed now but that'll all fade away when you meet Itachi. He's a way better ninja than me. He made ANBU Captain at thirteen."

"While that is impressive that doesn't mean you should put yourself down. If you always compare yourself to other people, you'll never be happy. There's always going to be someone who's better than you at something. You seem to be a very gifted ninja and I think you should be happy about that."

"I will be the best; I don't care what I have to do to do that or how long it'll take."

The waiter came back with their food and dinner was eaten in silence.

* * *

If Sasuke was annoyed before, he was furious now. Not only had the waiter continued to hit on Sakura but also the men had once again looked at her with lust filled eyes as they walked back to the Uchiha Compound.

They reached Sasuke's room and he quickly shut and locked the door.

Sakura gasped in surprise when she felt Sasuke's lips on hers. He used this to his advantage and quickly slipped his tongue in her mouth. He pushed the shoulders of her kimono off and hungrily sucked on her right breast.

Sakura felt her knees buckle underneath her and would have fallen if not for Sasuke. He quickly shoved her up against a wall and roughly kissed her again. She moaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke attempted to slip her kimono the rest of the way off and growled in frustration when he realized her obi was still on. He quickly spun her around and undid the obi. He shoved the kimono off her and hungrily stared at her body.

Sasuke fell to his knees and began kissing his way down her body. He swirled his tongue in her navel and smirked when he heard Sakura gasp.

Sakura let out a loud moan when she felt Sasuke's tongue lick her folds. He placed her legs over his shoulders and began to contentedly eat her out. He alternated between sucking and nibbling her clit and licking her folds. Her juices continued to spill out of her and Sasuke's tongue was right there to lick it up.

Sakura's breathing got heavier and heavier and she could feel herself about to come. Sasuke gently bit her clit and Sakura screamed his name as she came.

Sasuke drank the juices that flowed out of her and set her back on her feet. Sometime during this encounter, the chopsticks had fallen out and her hair tumbled sexily around her face.

Sakura sank to her knees and watched as Sasuke walked to his dresser. He grabbed a condom and unzipped his pants. After putting it on, he walked back to her and yanked her on her feet. He quickly slammed into her and Sakura cried out from pleasure. She wrapped her legs around her waist as he roughly slammed in and out of her.

"Sa-Sasuke! Oh god, Sasuke!"

Soon Sakura felt herself exploding and screamed. Sasuke continued to slam into her and Sakura could feel herself about to cum again. She orgasmed again and Sasuke felt her walls tighten around him. This caused him to cum and he groaned as he came.

The two stood their panting. Sasuke pulled himself out and set Sakura back on her feet. He disposed of the condom and quickly shed his clothes. He picked Sakura back up and threw her on the bed.

'_What's with him?'_

All thoughts left Sakura as she felt Sasuke beginning to finger her. She arched her back and began panting. Sasuke rubbed her clit and Sakura cried out in pleasure. Just as she was about to cum, she felt Sasuke stop. She opened her eyes and looked at him confused. He smirked at her.

"You think it's gonna be that easy? I want to hear you beg for it."

Sakura looked at him, confused.

'_He's never done this before.'_

Sasuke pulled his fingers back out and plunged them back in. He resumed rubbing her clit and each time he felt her about to cum, he would stop and start all over again. By the time he did this the third time, Sakura was begging for release.

"Please, oh god, please!"

"Please what?" Sasuke purred.

"Pl-please let me… let me cum!"

Sasuke smirked and resumed what he was doing before.

Sakura could feel the pressure building and cried out in pleasure and relief when he finally allowed her to cum. She lay there, panting as Sasuke grabbed another condom.

Sasuke quickly slammed into her, possessive thoughts swirling through his mind.

'_She's mine! Mine! I won't let anyone else have her!'_

"You're mine." He growled.

He plunged back into her.

"Mine." He growled again.

He continued to say this, each time he plunged into her.

"Who's your master?" He asked.

Sakura moaned from underneath him.

Angry that she didn't answer, Sasuke pulled out and looked at her.

Sakura opened her eyes when she didn't feel him plunge back into her.

"Who's your master?" He asked again.

Sakura licked her lips before answering.

"You are Sasuke-sama."

Sasuke growled in satisfaction and slammed back into her.

"Damn right I am and don't you ever forget it."

Sakura continually moaned as Sasuke plunged into her. Finally she came, screaming his name. This triggered Sasuke's release as he moaned her name.

Sasuke rolled off of Sakura, panting. Sakura lay next to him, trying to get her breathing back as well.

Sakura was surprised when she felt Sasuke enter her a few minutes later.

"We're not done yet." He hotly whispered in her ear.

Sasuke spent the rest of the night, reminding Sakura that he was he master.

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm getting tired of having Sasuke put on a condom every time he has sex with Sakura so let's just say he puts on a condom every time he has sex with her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Chapter 4

Beta Reader: Anime Angel Goddess

Sasuke awoke when he felt something tickling his nose. He twitched his nose and reached up a hand to brush it away. It came back and he opened his eyes in annoyance. Sasuke saw pink hair and followed it down to see Sakura's face. He noticed her cuddling against him and slowly entangled himself from her. Human contact was not on his favorites list, in fact he hated it. The only one he didn't mind it from was his mother. The rest of the time he thought all that affection stuff was a waste of time.

_'It's amazing how she and dad fell in love, considering they're total opposites. I guess opposites really do attract.'_

Sakura let out a small moan from the loss of warmth and burrowed deeper under the covers.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura one last time and headed to his bathroom to take a shower.

He stepped under the warm water and let his thoughts take over.

_'Naruto so annoying, saying I should be nicer to Sakura. He doesn't own her so what right does he have to say anything. Although, mom isn't much better, if it weren't for her I would have never taken Sakura out for dinner.'_

He couldn't help but smile at his mom's generous nature. It was so like her to think about others before she thought about herself.

_'Who cares about Sakura? She's just a geisha.'_ **(A/N. Geisha's are people too Sasuke!)**

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He walked back into his room just as Sakura woke up.

"Good morning Sasuke-sama." She greeted in a sleepy voice.

"Hn."

He walked to his closet and missed the disappointed look that flashed across Sakura's face.

_'Why is he like this? He was so nice the first day and now he's complete ice cube. I'm not seeing the wonderful guy that Mikoto mentioned at all anymore.'_

She watched as Sasuke slipped his shirt over his head.

"Breakfast will be brought up to you, feel free to take a shower if you wish." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed as the door shut behind Sasuke.

_'Is this what my life is going to be like from now on? Mom, dad, I miss you guys so much.'

* * *

_

Sasuke quietly ate his breakfast while his mom happily talked to his dad.

"The girls and I are going to go shopping today. I'm so excited! It's been ages since we were able to go out together. With Mei running the flower shop and Chiyami doing housework, it's been difficult to find a day were the four of us are all free." **(A/N. I say the four of them because Hinata's mom doesn't do anything. Just like Mikoto doesn't.)**

"That's nice dear."

"We're also going to go for lunch. It'll be so nice to catch up on what everyone's been up too."

Sasuke set his chopsticks down and walked out of the kitchen. He could hear his mom's voice as he walked out the kitchen doorway.

_'It's a good thing that mom has plenty to say or else she and dad would almost never talk to each other.'

* * *

_

Sasuke watched as the shuriken he threw hit the tree. He glanced up and saw a hawk flying in the sky.

_'A summon from the Hokage.'_

He packed up his weapons and headed to Tsunade's office.

"So you've been summoned too."

Sasuke turned around and saw Shikamaru behind him.

"Yeah."

"Tsunade-sama probably wants to assign us another mission. How troublesome."

"If you didn't want to go on missions, you shouldn't have become a ninja."

Shikamaru looked behind him to see Neji with Naruto beside him. Sasuke was already facing the two so there was no need for him to turn around.

"If I weren't a ninja I would be doing something else troublesome." Shikamaru said.

Neji let a quick smile pass over his face at Shikamaru's response to his statement.

"You think everything is troublesome." Naruto said.

"Not true, I think most things are troublesome."  
"We should get going." Sasuke said.

Neji and Shikamaru nodded their heads and Naruto opened his mouth to argue.

"Shut up dobe. We were summoned by the Hokage. We shouldn't be wasting any time talking." Sasuke said.

The four walked towards the door and Sasuke knocked before entering. They walked to Tsunade's desk, bowed and waited for her to speak.

"I've summoned the four of you here for a mission. I need the four of you to go on a mission and steal a scroll from an enemy stronghold. The four of you will leave for the Grass Village tomorrow. Since Neji is ANBU he will lead this mission and Sasuke will be second in command."

She handed Neji the scroll and the four bowed before leaving the room.

* * *

Neji opened up the scroll and the other three gathered around to read it. He closed up the scroll and the four walked on without a word.

Sasuke stuffed his hands in his pocket and even though he had his usual uncaring look on his face, he was deep in thought.

_'We don't know whether or not our enemies are expecting us. I have a feeling this is going to be bad. I just hope no one on the team dies.'_

"It's lunch time, let's go to Ichirakus!" Naruto suggested.

Surprisingly no one made an objection and the four walked to Ichiraku. They sat down on the stools and ordered their ramen. Once they did so, silence once more fell over the group.

"We're meeting at the front gates at eight tomorrow."

"Eight? That's so early, what a drag."

Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but think the same thing. None of them were morning people, including Neji.

Neji slightly glared at Shikamaru.

"We need to head out early for the mission."

Shikamaru sighed but nodded his head.

Their ramen was placed in front of them and the four began eating.

"Hinata-chan and I are going out to dinner tonight."

"Not to Ichirakus, I hope." Sasuke said.

"Shut up teme. I know of more places to eat than Ichirakus!"

Sasuke snorted in disbelief at this.

Before a fight could break out, Neji spoke up.

"Where are you taking my cousin?"

"To a nice romantic restaurant, it's been awhile since I've taken her somewhere nice and I've been saving up."  
"Ino, that troublesome woman has been harping to me to take her somewhere nice. I tell her I don't have the money right now and she tells me that I should get the money. Like it's that easy, troublesome woman. I don't know why I put up with her."

"Because you love her." Sasuke said.

The other three stared at him in shock. They were all thinking it but no one expected Sasuke to be the one to say it.

"What? Just because I think love is a useless emotion doesn't mean that I can't tell when other people are in love."

Still slightly shocked the three continued to stare at him.

"Stop staring, it's annoying."

The three quickly looked away and the four continued to eat their ramen.

Once they were done, the four went on their separate ways. Three to train and one to cloud watch.

* * *

Sasuke walked home after a long day of training.

_'I sure am looking forward to mom's cooking.'_

He arrived at the district and nodded to family members' who greeted him.

"Sasuke, how have you been?"

Sasuke stopped walking to see his cousin walking towards him.

"Fine, how have you been Marihe?" Sasuke asked.

"Great, the baby's due in a couple of months!"

"That's nice to hear. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet, Daime and I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Well, I have to go, dinner's probably about ready. It was good seeing you."

"You too, take care."

"Likewise."

Sasuke turned back around and continued walking towards his house. Once he got he took of his shoes and walked towards the kitchen.

"Dinner smells great."

"Thank you." The cook said.

Sasuke greeted his family and sat down at the table.

"How was your day sweetie?" Mikoto asked.

"Good, I got assigned a mission with Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru. We're leaving tomorrow morning at eight."

"Where are you going?" Itachi asked.

"To the Grass Village."

"Be careful." Mikoto said.

"Come back in one piece." Fugaku added.

Sasuke nodded his head.

The rest of dinner was spent talking about less serious matters, such as Mikoto's day out with the girls.

* * *

Sasuke opened the door to see Sakura sitting on the windowsill, looking out at the sky.

_'She seems to like doing that? I wonder what she thinks about.'_

Sasuke shook his head at that thought.

_'Why should I care what she thinks about?'_

Sakura turned around when she felt someone staring at her. Her eyes widened when she saw Sasuke.

"Sasuke-sama." She said bowing down.

Sasuke stared at the back of her head as she bowed down.

_'Such an unusual hair color, I've never seen anything like it.'_

"Get up."

Sakura quickly got to her feet.

"I'm leaving on a mission tomorrow morning. I'll be back in several days."

"May I ask what this mission is about?"

"We're retrieving a scroll."

"We?"

"Shikamaru, Naruto and Neji are coming along as well."

Sakura nodded her head.

"I'm bored with talking."

Sakura watched as Sasuke stalked towards her with a predatory gleam in his eyes.

He pushed her onto the bed and climbed on top of her.

"I have to get up early so we'll have to make the most of what time we have." Sasuke said before his lips descended onto Sakura's.

* * *

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling as Sakura lay sleeping beside him.

_'The feeling that something bad is going to happen just won't go away. I wonder if the other guys feel it as well. I'll have to ask them tomorrow.'_

Sasuke turned his head and looked at the sleeping Sakura. Even in sleep she looked beautiful. She had this small smile on her face as she slept that made her look even more angelic.

Sasuke reached a hand out and slowly pushed a strand of hair out of her face. He didn't it to wake her up, she hadn't fallen asleep to long ago and he didn't want her to wake back up. She might ask what he was thinking and that would be annoying.

_'No point thinking anymore, it won't do any good. Besides, I have to get up early tomorrow.'_

Sakura shifted in her sleep and Sasuke watched her as she rolled over so her back was facing him. He followed suit and fell asleep with his back facing the window.

* * *

Sasuke awoke the next morning and immediately shut his eyes.

_'It's to fuckin' early; I don't want to get up.'_

After lying in bed for a few more minutes, Sasuke reluctantly got up. He looked at Sakura and narrowed his eyes when he saw how comfortable she looked.

_'Stupid girl, getting to stay in bed.'_

He dragged his feet towards his bathroom, mumbling about stupid mornings. After taking his shower, Sasuke walked a little quicker, the shower having woken him up a bit.

Sasuke left his room and walked towards the kitchen. He sighed when he only saw the cook.

_'Everyone's sleeping but me. God I hate mornings.'_

He ate breakfast and walked back upstairs to grab his backpack. He walked back downstairs and put on his ninja shoes. He walked out the door, locked it and began his walk to the front gates.

Sasuke nodded his head in greeting to the few people who were up.

_'It figures all the old people would be up.'_

He walked out of his district and onto the quiet road. He ignored all the people attempting to sell him things and just focused on getting to the gates.

Sasuke finally arrived and saw that he was the first one there.

_'I was kind of expecting Neji to be here.'_

As soon as he thought that, he heard footsteps behind him.

_'Must be Neji.'_

He turned around and sure enough, he saw Neji. The two nodded in greeting. Several minutes later, Shikamaru and Naruto showed up.

"This is so troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled.

"This village is so quiet now that it's kinda creepy." Naruto said.

The four started walking out the gates when Sasuke stopped them.

"Wait, I have something to ask you guys."

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Beta Reader: Anime Angel Goddess

Chapter 5

The three stopped walking and faced Sasuke.

"I've been having a bad feeling about this mission since yesterday. Are you guys getting one too?"

"Now that you mention it, I have been getting this troublesome feeling about the mission."

"I have as well." Neji said.

"Me too." Naruto agreed.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in concern but he said nothing. Instead he just continued walking.

"That's it? You ask us a question and when we answer you don't even bother to say anything?" Naruto asked disbelief evident in his voice.

Sasuke paused but didn't look back at him.

"There's nothing to say. If we all have a bad feeling, then we all have to be even more on our guard than we thought usuratonkachi."

Sasuke continued walking and Shikamaru held Naruto back while muttering a troublesome.

* * *

"Let's take a break." Neji suggested.

The four sat down on the grass and Shikamaru immediately began cloud gazing. Naruto being bored decided to join him as well.

Shikamaru looked over when he felt someone lay down beside him.

"I'm bored so I'm going to join you in cloud gazing."

Shikamaru simply nodded.

A couple of minutes later, Shikamaru heard Naruto sighing.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't get it. What's so great about this? Are we supposed to be finding animals and other stuff in the clouds?"  
"I suppose you could. I just like watching the clouds because it's peaceful and they never seem to do much."

"How boring."

"That's because you're the type who constantly has to be doing something or else you'll be bored."

Naruto nodded in agreement but continued cloud watching anyway.

* * *

"I think this bad feeling all of us are getting may be because we may be ambushed."

Sasuke and Neji were leaning against a tree, Neji leaning against the front and Sasuke leaning against the side.

"Yeah, that's what I figured." Sasuke said with his eyes still closed.

"It's possible it'll be from the people we're stealing the scroll from but somehow I doubt it."

"We're expecting that, all shinobi do when they're on a mission. It may be from shinobi who have a grudge against our village."

"Possibly."

"As long as we stay on our guard, nothing to bad should happen."

"I agree. We should get going."  
Neji got up and Sasuke stayed in his position, listening to Neji inform the others they were leaving. When he heard Shikamaru mutter troublesome and get up, he got up as well. He reached the group just as Naruto was getting up. The four got back on the dirt road and continued walking to the Grass Village.

* * *

"Let's camp here for the night." Neji said.

The other three nodded and set their bags down. The four quickly set up their tents and once they were done, Neji began giving out orders.

"Sasuke and I will gather fire wood, Shikamaru will get water and Naruto will catch us some fish."

Sasuke and Neji walked deeper into the forest to look for firewood. Being who they were, it was silent the whole time but they were fine with it. This was why Sasuke was surprised when Neji made conversation.

"How's life going for you?"  
Sasuke looked at Neji suspiciously, wondering if someone had transformed into him. Neji saw Sasuke's suspicious look and could feel himself smirking.

"What? A friend can't inquire as to how his friend's life is?"

"Not when you're someone who barely talks. What's up with you?"

"Nothing, as friends I feel we should occasionally ask how life is going."

Sasuke nodded but still had a slightly suspicious look on his face.

"Life is going well."

Neji raised an eyebrow.

"That's it?"

"What, you expected my whole life story?" Sasuke asked smirking.

Neji's eyes narrowed slightly at this.

"Tenten really likes Sakura but she's afraid that you aren't treating her right."

"Ah, so the truth comes out as to why you asked how I was. I knew it couldn't be that whole wanting to know bullshit."

"She knows how cold you can be and she's worried that it's carried over to Sakura. She'd talk to you herself but she doesn't feel you two are close enough to do so."

"So she sent her faithful little lapdog instead." Sasuke mocked.

"It's not going to work, your mocking me so you might as well stop."

"Don't try to lecture me."

"I'm not going to lecture you, I'm simply telling you about Tenten's concern."

"Sakura is none of your business and tell Tenten if she's so concerned about Sakura, she should stop being a coward and talk to me herself."

"Don't you dare speak about Tenten that way!" Neji snapped, eyes flashing.

Sasuke began walking away but paused and turned around.

"You and I are the same Neji, that's why we get along so well."

Sasuke smirked before turning around and walking back to camp.

Neji stood there, pondering Sasuke's words. As much as he hated to admit it, Sasuke was partially right.

_'Tenten managed to make me less cold so maybe Sakura can do the same for you.' _

* * *

Sasuke set the wood down and a minute later Neji arrived back at the campsite. They began to set the fire up when Shikamaru and Naruto came back as well.

Sasuke did the necessary hand signs and got the fire going. Shikamaru put the fish on sticks and placed them in the fire. The four quietly sat around the campfire waiting for the fish to be ready.

Once the fish were done, Naruto quickly grabbed the biggest one, burning himself in the process.

"OW!" He yelped, quickly yanking his hand back.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto quickly ran to the river and dunked his hand in. Several minutes later, he came back and was disappointed to see he got the smallest fish.

"That's what you get for being an idiot." Sasuke said.

Naruto pouted and reluctantly grabbed the fish. He ate it, pouting the whole time.

"Will you stop that troublesome pouting? Sasuke's right, if you weren't being so stupid, you wouldn't have burned yourself." Shikamaru pointed out.

"That doesn't mean you had to leave me the smallest fish!"

"Yes it does." Neji said.

"Why?"

"Why should an idiot like you get a big piece of fish?" Sasuke asked.

"That's why." Neji answered.

"You guys are mean, I hate you all." Naruto muttered.

Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru smirked at this and continued eating their fish.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, the four headed out. It was quiet until the four saw a group of girls up ahead. They were giggling and chatting and didn't even notice the four guys up ahead. One of the girls noticed the four handsome men and quickly pointed them out to her friends. The three girls looked to where their friend was pointing and immediately began giggling. Their friend shushed them up and the four tried to play it cool.

Sasuke witnessed this whole interaction and mentally rolled his eyes.

_'Like we wouldn't notice a bunch of idiotic giggling girls.' _

He heard Shikamaru mumble troublesome beside him and knew he noticed the girls as well.

The girls stopped in front of the guys and Sasuke mentally sighed as they were forced to stop.

"Hi, I'm Shiyame." A girl with long brown hair who seemed to be the leader of the group said.

Sasuke attempted to walk around them but couldn't because the girls all blocked his way.

"Move." He commanded.

Shiyame playfully pouted and spoke again.

"Don't be so mean; all I want to know is your name handsome."

"I don't want to give you my name."

"Why not?"

"Because you're annoying."

The other guys were having similar problems with Shiyame's friends.

"I already have a girlfriend." Naruto said.

"Troublesome girl."

"Get out of my way."

"I bet if we had some alone time, I could convince you I'm really not annoying." Shiyame purred, running her hand down his chest.

Sasuke could feel a growl coming up his throat as he grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me." He growled.

Shiyame seemed unfazed by it.

"You're growl is really sexy, I bet it would be even sexier in bed."  
Sasuke fed up with this, activated his Sharingan and knocked Shiyame unconscious. He caught her in his arms before she hit the ground and her friends turned to see what was wrong. They gasped when they saw her unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" One of them asked.

"I knocked her unconscious using my Sharingan. Unless you three want to end up like her, I suggest you let us pass."

"Sharingan?" Another one of them questioned.

"Are you going to move or not?" Sasuke asked, ignoring the question.

The three quickly moved to the side and Sasuke shove Shiyame in one of her friend's arms as he walked by.

"That was so troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, sometimes girls can be real persistent." Naruto agreed.

"Not to mention, they wasted our time while on this mission." Neji pointed out.

"Luckily Sasuke-teme knocked that one girl unconscious or who knows how long we would have been there." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't bother to join in on the conversation; he simply shoved his hands in his pocket and kept on walking.

* * *

"I was right. The raven haired boy does posses the Sharingan." A man's voice said.

"There is also a Byakugan user in the group." A female's voice said.

"Having an Uchiha and a Hyuuga in the group will make things more difficult." Another male voice pointed out.

"Since we know this, we'll just have to think of a really good plan to catch them off guard." A different male voice answered.

"Don't worry, I was thinking of a plan while those girls were flirting with them and I've thought of one."

The other three ninjas slightly leaned in to hear the plan.

"Ok, here's what we'll do…."

* * *

Lunchtime rolled around and the four stopped at a restaurant to eat.

"I'll have some ramen." Naruto ordered.

"Of course" Sasuke muttered.

Naruto glared at him and the waitress let out a small giggle before she turned to the other three.

"I'll have the Teriyaki chicken combo." Sasuke ordered.

"I'll have Oden." Shikamaru ordered.

"I'll have the Yakitori combo." Neji said.

The waitress quickly wrote all this down and walked away. The four sat in silence and Naruto uncomfortable with the silence, attempted to think of something to say. Unfortunately, for him, he couldn't think of anything to say. So they continued to sit in silence, three perfectly content with it and one struggling to think of something to say.

Sasuke raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at the look on Naruto's face.

"You ok Naruto? You look constipated."

Shikamaru and Neji looked at Naruto's face, which by now had gone bright red from embarrassment.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Well don't think to hard, we wouldn't want your brain to fry."

Neji smirked while Shikamaru let out a small snicker.

"Shut up teme!" Naruto shouted, his face getting even redder.

Sasuke simply smirked, infuriating Naruto even more. Before the conversation could get out of control, the waitress brought their green tea for them.

The four let it cool for a minute before they picked up their drinks. Naruto was about to take a sip but Sasuke's voice stopped him.

"Don't forget to blow first dobe."  
"I was just about to" Naruto lied.

Sasuke simply raised an eyebrow and gave him a 'yeah right' look.

Naruto huffed and in his anger forgot Sasuke's advice.

"Ow! Hot! Hot!" Naruto yelped.

The other three at the table simply shook their heads at him, each having the same thought.

_'Idiot.' _

"I warned you." Sasuke pointed out.

Naruto glared at Sasuke while the waitress set their food on the table. Sasuke simply smirked at Naruto and thanked the waitress as she set his food on the table. She walked away and the four settled down to eat.

Half an hour later, they walked out of the restaurant and continued walking to the village. Sasuke narrowed his eyes when he heard a woman yelling.

"Stop it! Someone please help me!"  
The four quickly followed the voice and what they saw made their blood boil. A young woman was on the ground, her shirt ripped open while a young man was on top of her.

"Shhh, we don't want anyone hearing, now do we?"

"Too late." Sasuke said.

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Beta Reader: Anime Angel Goddess

Chapter 6

The man looked up and saw four ANBU standing behind him. (A/N. I decided to make them all ANBU.)

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Kick your ass." Sasuke replied.

With almost inhuman like speed Sasuke appeared right behind the man and roughly threw him against a tree. Naruto picked up the woman and brought her to safety.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine thanks to you guys."

The man groaned against the tree and attempted to get up. Sasuke watched him with contempt in his eyes.

"Guys like you disgust me. Taking advantage of a woman, you deserve to die." The Uchiha said.

The man finally got up and began making hand signs, before he could finish Sasuke had already finished his own.

"Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

A huge ball of fire erupted from his mouth but unfortunately when the flame cleared, the man was no where in sight. Sasuke activated his Sharingan behind his mask and looked around for the man.

He jumped out of the way when kunai rained down on him. He quickly did more hand signs.

"Kanashibari no Jutsu!"

The man became paralyzed and Neji ran up to attack him.

"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!"

Before he could finish needles rained down on him. He spun around creating a barrier out of chakra and all of the needles bounced off.

Neji looked up and saw another ninja.

_'An ambush?'_

Another ninja came out and began attacking Shikamaru. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared behind the ninja who had attacked Neji, leaving him free to finish off the man from before.

* * *

"I'm ok. Let me go please." 

Naruto looked down and nodded. He released the girl and was surprised when the woman punched him in the face.

"What the hell?"

She attacked again but Naruto had regained enough of his senses to dodge.

"Why are you attacking me? We saved you!" Naruto shouted.

"That was all apart of our plan to catch you off guard."

"Why are you attacking us?"

"We want to destroy Konoha."

* * *

Sasuke had pulled out Kusanagi and was attacking his opponent with it. 

"Why did you ambush us?"

"To destroy Konoha."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at this.

_'Could he be in league with Orochimaru?_

"Are you working with Orochimaru?"

"What makes you think I'll tell you that?"

Sasuke smirked behind his mask and chakra shot out of his sword before he sliced the ninja in front of him with it.

"Tell me." He commanded.

"No." The man panted out clearly in pain.

Sasuke performed the same attack and the ninja cried out in pain again.

"Will you tell me now?"

"Ne- never."

Sasuke shrugged and sliced at him again. The ninja attempted to dodge but was too weak to do so.

_'I don't have much chakra left.'_

Sasuke slipped his sword back into its sheath and quickly disappeared. Before the man had time he was quickly tied to a tree with chakra strings. He saw the Uchiha standing in front of him holding the strings.

"You have one more chance to answer my question before I kill you."

"If you kill me, you won't get the answer to your question."

The man couldn't see the cold smirk on Sasuke's face but he could feel the change in the atmosphere and it scared him.

"There are three more people who could answer that question, you're expendable. Ah, you seem surprised that I said three. You don't think by know that we haven't realized that the woman we saved is your comrade?"

"Now are you going to answer my question or not?"

"Ok, ok! Yes, we're in league with Orochimaru!"

Sasuke smirked before he did the necessary hand signs.

"Wait, I told you what you wanted now you have to let me go!"

The man felt a shiver run up his spine from the cold and evil laughter that left Sasuke's mouth.

"I never promised that. Now that I know you work for Orochimaru, I have no choice but to kill you. The less allies that asshole has, the better."

"Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

The man screamed as the flames enfolded him. Once the flame cleared, all that was left was a charred body.

Sasuke removed the chakra strings and returned it to his pouch before he turned around to see how his comrades were doing.

The three were just finishing their fights and once they were done, the four regrouped.

"They were in league with Orochimaru. Apparently he wants to attempt to destroy our village again." Sasuke informed.

"Yes, I know."

"I wonder what that snake bastard promised them in order to get their cooperation." Naruto asked.

"Does it matter? They are all dead after all." Shikamaru said.

"Good point."

"We should inform the Godaime about this." Neji said.

The other three agreed and they quickly continued walking to the Grass Village. When they arrived, they found a bird to send their message to the Godaime. Neji tied the paper around the bird and watched as it took off.

* * *

Night time rolled around and the four were sitting in an inn room. 

"This mission should be a snap!" Naruto shouted.

"Shut up dobe."

"What was that Sasuke-teme?!"

"Shut. Up. Dobe." Sasuke slowly repeated.

Fire erupted in Naruto's eyes but Neji's voice stopped him.

"Naruto." He said in a warning tone.

The blonde sighed but reluctantly sat back down. The Uchiha smirked, further infuriating the blue eyed boy. He was about to leap up but Neji's glare stopped him.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru muttered.

"Naruto, save your energy for the mission."

Reluctance was written all over his face but once again Naruto backed down.

A knock sounded at the door and Neji got up to answer it. A waiter was at the door with their dinner. After the four paid, they sat back down and began eating.

"Mmmm, this is so good!" Naruto exclaimed.

The other three chose not to comment and instead continued eating. The blonde continued making comments with the occasional moan and finally the three had enough. Unfortunately for Neji and Shikamaru, the onyx eyed male spoke up first.

"Shut up Usuratonkachi!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto glared at him with Ramen hanging out of his mouth. He quickly slurped it up.

"What is your problem teme?!"

"You are!"

"Me?! What did I do?!"  
"You keep on making comments about your food and moaning! It's annoying!"

"Well, I'm sorry I enjoy my food! We cant' all have a stick up our ass like you!"  
"You should be! Why can't you enjoy your food like a normal person! And I do not have a stick up my ass loser!" Sasuke shouted standing up.

"Yes you do you pompous ass!" Naruto shouted back standing up as well.

"Dead last!"

"Jerk!"

"Dumb ass!"

"Enough!" Neji shouted.

The two shinobi immediately quieted down.

"Fight all you want to but not while you're on a mission! You're supposed to be working together! Now sit down and finish your dinner!" Neji ordered.

Sasuke and Naruto quietly sat down and continued eating dinner. Neji and Shikamaru both sighed when they noticed the two still glaring at each other.

_'They better pull it together for the mission or else I'll kill them myself.'_

_'How troublesome.'

* * *

_

I would like to give credit to the naruto websites for giving me the japanese translations for the jutsus I used in this chapter.

I realize this is short but writing the fight scene kinda wiped me out. Pathetic I know but I can't write them that well. I have no idea why I keep on writing them, I guess because you really can't have missions without them and I can't write a story about Naruto and not have missions. I'll try to make the chapters longer, really I will but I'm not promising anything. Anyway, enough of my babbling please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Beta Reader: Anime Angel Goddess

Chapter 7

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto and Shikamaru all silently entered enemy territory. They quickly took out the guards and all was going well until Naruto tripped on one of them. He almost crashed to the floor but Sasuke quickly caught him.

The Uchiha gave him a death glare as he helped steady him.

Naruto felt Neji and Shikamaru's gazes on him and looked over to see that they were glaring as well.

"Sorry." He mouthed.

This did nothing to lesson their glares and the blonde quickly looked away from them. The four entered the room and Neji quickly picked up the scroll and pocketed it.

They left the room and ran down the hallway. The four were almost out of the compound when they heard footsteps. They quickly hid, masking their chakra as they flattening themselves against the wall.

"What the hell happened here?" A man asked.

"I don't know. We should alert the boss that we have intruders."

Footsteps could be heard going down the hallway as the two ninjas ran to inform their boss of the intruders.

Neji peered out before signaling it was ok to move. The four quickly left and were soon out of enemy territory. Having gotten the scroll, they were now on their way back to Konoha.

* * *

Sakura sat on a bench in the garden. Since Sasuke was gone on a mission and Ino, Tenten and Hinata were all on one as well, she didn't have much to do.

'_It's not like it would matter if Sasuke were here anyway, all he ever wants from me is sex.'_

She knew this was her job but that didn't stop the resentment that curled in her stomach.

'_Sasuke seems so perfect on the outside but on the inside is a whole different story. Despite his personality his touch makes me feverish and I can't help but crave it. I can't help but wanting him inside of me.'_

Sakura could feel herself getting wet and blushed.

'_Even when he's not touching me, he can make me horny.'_

Sakura had never told anybody because there was no one around to tell but since Sasuke had been gone, at night she would dream about him. She would dream about his hot kisses, his oh so wonderful touch and him plunging into her as he brought her to ecstasy. She would always wake up horny and unable to go back to sleep for the next couple hours. She would never tell anyone but she missed the pleasure he could bring her.

'

* * *

Sasuke opened the door and took off his shoes.

'_Damn I miss Sakura, or more specifically I miss fucking her.'_

"Hello sweetie, how was the mission?" Mikoto asked.

"It was a success. We barely ran into any trouble." Sasuke said.

He neglected to tell her about the ninjas he and his team had fought because he didn't want to worry her.

'_We already told the Godaime about so she'll tell who she thinks needs to know.'_

"I'm going to go take a shower."

"I'll have some food brought up to you."

"Thanks mom."

* * *

A maid came out to the garden and walked up to Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama is back. He's taking a shower right now. Go into the kitchen and bring his food up to him." She said.

Sakura nodded her head and walked back into the mansion. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed the food before walking up to Sasuke's room. She set down the tray and opened the door before she picked it back up and gently shut the door behind her.

There was a knock on the door and Sakura answered it. A maid stood there and quickly entered.

"We have to make you presentable for Sasuke-sama and we don't have much time."

She quickly sat Sakura down and began doing her hair. Once she was done she quickly put some make up on Sakura's face and sprayed some perfume on her.

"Just on time." The maid said as she heard the water stop running.

She quickly left the room and Sakura sat on the bed. The door opened and Sasuke came out, wearing nothing more than a towel. Sakura's breath caught in her throat at how handsome the Uchiha was.

'_Am I falling for him? No, I can't fall for him! It'll only lead to heartbreak. I'm a geisha, we could never be.'_

The thought saddened Sakura but she quickly pushed the thought out of her mind. She had a job to do and couldn't get distracted.

"Welcome back Sasuke-sama." Sakura said bowing down.

"Hn."

He quickly grabbed some clothes and changed into them.

Sakura looked up and blushed when she saw Sasuke getting dressed. She quickly looked back down and when she thought it was safe she looked back up. Seeing he was dressed she got up off her knees and walked to where his tray of food was.

"You must be hungry." Sakura said, bringing his food to him.

She set in on the bed in front of Sasuke and sat down with her legs tucked under her, next to him.

Silence filled the room as Sasuke ate. Soon he was done and Sakura picked up her tray, setting it on the desk. She walked back to Sasuke and was about to sit back down when he stopped her.

"Don't bother sitting back down."

Sasuke quickly drew Sakura to him and kissed her. He rolled over so he was on top and kissed his way down her neck.

'I've missed this." He muttered.

Sakura couldn't help but wish he had said he missed her.

'_What am I thinking? He's usually so mean to me, how can I be falling for him?' _

That was the problem; he was usually mean to her. On the rare occasions that he was nice to her, she must have been slowly falling for him.

'_This is bad, this wasn't supposed to happen!'_

Sasuke rolled off of her and pulled her up. He quickly untied her obi and pulled the chopsticks out of her hair. He tossed them aside before he parted her kimono. He kissed her again as he slid the silk kimono off her body. He licked her bottom lip and swept his tongue in when she opened her mouth. He pushed her back onto the bed and broke the kiss.

"Kami, you taste so good." He groaned kissing his way down her body.

Sakura moaned as she felt Sasuke trail kisses down her stomach. She opened her eyes when she felt him stop only to see him removing his clothes. He picked her up and laid her vertically on the bed before he spread her legs. She blushed when she saw him hungrily eyeing her pussy.

Sasuke leaned forward and lightly licked her folds.

"Mmm, you taste even better than I remember."

He licked her again before his tongue entered her.

"Oh kami, oh kami, oh kami…"

He licked her before he pulled back out and began sucking on her clit.

Sakura opened her mouth and let out a silent scream.

Sasuke sucked harder on her clit and soon Sakura let out a loud moan. Soon she came screaming his name. Sasuke barely gave her time to recover before he quickly entered her. Sasuke groaned at the feel of her and pulled out before he plunged back in.

Sakura wrapped her long legs around Sasuke's waist and bit her lip as pleasure coursed through her body.

"Oh kami Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke continually plunged into her loving the feeling of her tight walls around his cock. The sounds of their fucking filled the room and Sakura let out a scream as Sasuke hit a particularly deep spot in her.

"Oh, oh, oh, Sasuke-sama!"

Sasuke could feel her walls tightening around him.

"Don't stop! Oh kami, don't stop!"

Soon Sakura came screaming Sasuke's name to the heavens. Sasuke came not long afterwards and the two lay there, regaining their breath.

"How was your mission?" Sakura asked after she stopped breathing so heavily.

"Fine."

Sakura nodded, not knowing what to say. Usually it was easy for her to make conversations with her customers but with Sasuke it was difficult since he was silent by nature.

Sasuke abruptly got up and began getting dressed.

Sakura wanted to ask where he was going but sensed it wasn't wise to do so. She watched him turn to look at her, staring at her as if debating to tell her something. In the end he turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

Sasuke walked down the stairs and into the living room where his parents were.

"I'm meeting the guys at Naruto's and then we're going to all go out." He said.

"Where are you guys going to go?" Mikoto asked.

"I don't know. Where ever seems interesting."

"Ok sweetie, have fun."

Sasuke slightly smiled before he walked out of the room. He walked to Naruto's house with no interruptions and knocked on the door. The blonde quickly opened it and stepped back to let Sasuke in.

"Want something to eat or drink?" Naruto asked.

"I'll have some water."

Naruto nodded and walked into his kitchen. He grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge and walked back into the living room before handing it to Sasuke.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Sasuke uncapped the bottle and took a drink.

Neji soon arrived and not long after Shikamaru did as well.

Sasuke finished his water and the four left.

* * *

Sakura lay on the bed, in the same position she was in when Sasuke left. She hated how Sasuke always left so abruptly after they had sex.

'_Does he hate me that much that he can't stand to be near me unless we're having sex? No, he'd have to care about me to hate me and he's made it pretty clear that he's indifferent towards me.'_

Sakura rolled onto her side and gazed out the window.

'_I wonder what my life would have been like if I hadn't become a geisha.'_

Sakura laughed sadly at that thought.

'

* * *

The four friends walked around town.

"It's nice hanging out, just us guys. Not that I don't mind our girlfriends it's just nice to hang out just us sometimes, you know?" Naruto asked.

"Don't get all sappy on us dobe." Sasuke said.

"Why you…! I was just saying I like hanging out with you guys, although now that I think about it, I could deal with not hanging out with you!" Naruto shouted.

"Well then leave." Sasuke said.

"Why do I have to be the one to leave?"

"Because you were the one who mentioned not liking hanging out with me."

"So why don't you leave?"

"Because I'm not the one complaining usuratonkachi."

Neji and Shikamaru sighed at the fighting duo.

"How troublesome."

"What do you guys want to do?" Neji asked, hoping to distract Sasuke and Naruto.

"I don't know." Naruto answered.

"How about a movie?" Sasuke suggested.

Naruto opened his mouth but Shikamaru spoke before he could.

"Don't say it's a stupid idea just because Sasuke suggested it."

The blonde shut his mouth.

"Fine, a movie sounds good."

The four walked to the movie theater. Once they got there they looked at their options.

"What about that one?" Naruto asked pointing to some action movie.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Aa." Neji replied.

"Sure, why not" Shikamaru rhetorically asked.

They stood in line and when they paid for their tickets, Naruto automatically walked to the concession stand. The movie was about to start soon so there wasn't much of a line.

After paying for their popcorn, candy and soda the four headed to where their movie was playing.

"Did you have to order so much?" Shikamaru asked.

"It couldn't be helped; I didn't know which one to pick so I bought them all." Naruto answered.

The blonde had so much candy that the one on top slipped and fell.

"Usuratonkachi." Sasuke muttered as Naruto picked the box up.

This caused more of his candy to fall and his friends rolled their eyes as he picked them all back up.

"You shouldn't have gotten more than you could carry dobe." Sasuke said.

"I can carry these!"

"Sure you can, that's why you just dropped all of your candy."

Naruto opened his mouth but Neji beat him to it.

"We don't have time for you two to fight again. The movie's going to start any minute now."

Naruto once again shut his mouth and the four walked in and quickly found seats.

The lights turned off and the previews began. The guys rolled their eyes as a preview for a chick flick came on.

'_Hinata's going to want to see this.'_

'_Damn, Tenten will want me to take her to see this movie.'_

'_That troublesome woman will nag me until I take her to see this movie.'_

The movie had just gotten really interesting when the ringing of a cell phone could be heard.

* * *

Please Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Beta Reader: Anime Angel Goddess

Chapter 8

People in the theater turned to look at the culprit. He quickly uttered an apology as he rejected the call and turned his phone off.

Sasuke as well as his friends turned around after the man shut off his phone.

'_What an idiot, even after the warning on the screen he still had his phone on.'_

The movie ended and they left the theater.

"That movie was so awesome!" Naruto shouted.

"It was really good." Neji agreed.

Not in the mood to go home the four walked around the village in search of something else to do. They spotted an arcade and smirked at each other before they entered.

* * *

"No fair! You cheated, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled. 

"I didn't cheat usuratonkachi; you just suck at that game."

"What did you say?"  
"You heard me."

Shikamaru and Neji sighed as their two friends got into another fight.

'_This gets so annoying.'_

'

* * *

Sasuke entered his bedroom to see Sakura sleeping. He walked up to her and gently pushed a strand of hair out of her face. 

'_She's so beautiful.'_

The Uchiha got ready for bed and quietly slipped into bed. He looked at her as she shifted in her sleep.

'_Why did she become a geisha? What happened to her that forced her into this kind of lifestyle?' _

He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Sakura was at her usual place on the window sill. It was mid afternoon and Sasuke had gone out to train. She looked up as the door opened. 

"Sasuke-sama." She greeted, bowing down.

"Hn." He answered.

He grabbed some clothes and closed the bathroom door behind him.

'_I wish he would talk more.'_

Ten minutes later, Sasuke came back out.

"Let's go for a walk." He suggested.

Sakura stared at him.

'_Ever since he took me out to dinner he's never wanted to do anything with me.'_

"As you wish Sasuke-sama."

For some reason this answer irritated Sasuke.

'_It's like she has no mind of her own.'_

"Do you want to go for a walk?"

Confusion entered Sakura's eyes.

"If Sasuke-sama wants to go for a walk and wants me to accompany him, then I shall."

Sasuke's irritation deepened.

"That doesn't answer my question. I don't want you to say you want to go on a walk because I want you too. I want to know if you want to go on a walk because you want to."

Sakura stared at him, unsure how to answer. No client had ever asked what she wanted and she didn't know how to answer.

'_Why does he care what I want to do?'_

Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura and was about to turn away when she answered.

"Yes Sasuke-sama, I'd love to go for a walk."

He turned around to see a big smile on her face. A smile almost appeared on his face but he stopped it.

"Stop calling me Sasuke-sama."

"What should I call you then?"

"Sasuke-san is fine; I just don't like Sasuke-sama. It's too formal."

Sakura nodded at him.

"Sasuke-san it is then."

* * *

Sakura snuck a glance at Sasuke as they walked around the garden. 

'_I wonder what's gotten in to him. He's never been this nice to me before.'_

Sakura blushed and looked away as Sasuke caught her looking at him. He smirked before looking back ahead of him.

The atmosphere was peaceful and Sakura was happy to be walking with Sasuke.

'_It's times like this that really make me like him. If he keeps this up I really will fall for him.'_

Sakura gasped as she tripped and felt herself falling. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and looked up to see Sasuke's smirking face.

"You should be more careful."

Sakura blushed as she looked at him.

"Thank you for catching me."

"Hn, I thought geishas were supposed to be graceful."

Her blush deepened and Sasuke straightened her.

'

* * *

Sasuke looked up from his book when he heard his door open. 

"I brought you some tea Sasuke-san." Sakura said.

"Hn."

Sakura set the tray on his desk before pouring the tea into a cup.

'_He's back to his typical self; I wish I could understand him. Why must he always be so confusing?' _

She brought the tea to him and sat down after he took it. He took a sip from it and continued reading his book, ignoring her.

Sakura felt anger boiling up inside of her. She didn't know why Sasuke ignoring her bothered her. Geishas were used to being ignored by their clients so why should Sasuke be any different.

'_What's wrong with me? I shouldn't care that Sasuke's ignoring me. I need to stop being so stupid!'_

Minutes ticked by and nothing was heard except for Sasuke drinking his tea and flipping the pages of his book.

"Sakura?"

'_Yes, he spoke!'_

Sakura looked up at him.

"Yes, Sasuke-san?"

"Pour me some more tea."

Sakura almost toppled over.

'_That's it? After all this silence, that's all you have to say! I should have expected that from someone who barely talks!'_

None of Sakura's anger was shown on her face and instead a smile was shown.

"Of course Sasuke-san."

She took the tea cup and walked back to the desk where the tea pot was. After pouring him some more tea, she handed it to him before resuming her spot on the floor.

* * *

"Oh god, Sasuke-san!" Sakura cried out. 

Sasuke smirked as he plunged his fingers back into Sakura's dripping core.

"Oh Sasuke-san!"

Sakura hated how he could make her feel so good. He was usually so cold to her that Sakura wanted to be able to resist the onslaught of pleasure he brought to her body but she couldn't.

'_Am I really that weak?'_

Sasuke entered another finger and Sakura moaned as she arched her back.

"Oh, oh, OH!"

Sasuke rubbed her clit with his thumb and Sakura let out another loud moan.

"Oh, Sasuke-san!"

Soon her body couldn't take it anymore and she screamed as she came. Before she could come down from her pleasure filled high she felt Sasuke quickly entering her.

"Oh god!'

Sasuke smirked again as he pulled out of her and plunged back in. He loved hearing Sakura's moans and screams. He knew she probably didn't like him and in fact might hate him for the way he treated her but as long as he had access to he luscious body, he didn't care.

"Shit Sakura, you're so fuckin' tight."

Sakura let out another moan.

"Fuck, you feel so good, so good." Sasuke groaned.

Sakura's nails raked down Sasuke's back as he continued to thrust into her.

"Oh, Sasuke-san!"

She raked her nails down his back again and drew blood. Sasuke didn't seem to mind and thrust even faster into her.

"I love it when you get wild." He purred.

She blushed and quickly tossed her head back as he hit a particularly deep spot within her. She let out a small scream at this and he hit the same spot again.

"OH GOD SASUKE-SAN! OH! OH! OH!"

He hit that same spot a fifth time and Sakura exploded. She screamed his name as she came. Sasuke continued to thrust into her and Sakura felt another orgasm building up. She screamed as she came again and this time Sasuke followed her.

* * *

Sakura woke up when she felt someone trailing kisses down her body. She opened her eyes and saw Sasuke's raven hair. She moaned as Sasuke swirled his tongue in her belly button. He looked up at her. 

"Good, you're awake." He said.

Sasuke brought his head back down and continued trailing kisses down her body. He soon reached his destination and gently sucked on her clit. When Sakura moaned he sucked harder before he released her clit to lick her folds.

"Ah, Sasuke-san!"

He continued to lick her folds as Sakura let out another moan. He swept his tongue inside her and Sakura gripped the bed sheets.

"Don't stop." She moaned out.

Sasuke played with her click as he kept on licking her.

Sakura's loud moans filled the room as her grip on the bed sheets tightened.

"Oh god, Sasuke-kun!"

She screamed as she came and Sasuke eagerly drank her juices. He quickly put on another condom before he plunged into her. She moaned and automatically wrapped her legs around him.

"Say my name."

Sakura moaned instead.

"Say my name!"

He thrust harder and faster into her causing her to let out an even louder moan.

"Sa-Sasuke-san!" She finally managed to get out.

"That's better."

"Ah, ah, Sasuke-san!"

He smirked; he loved to hear his name spill out of Sakura's perfect lips.

'_Mine, she's all mine and I won't let anyone else touch her.'_

"Mine." He whispered.

"…?'

"You're mine and I won't let anyone else touch you." Sasuke growled.

"…!"

Sasuke thrust back into her and Sakura screamed his name as she came. Being possessive seemed to make him have more stamina and she came two more times before he finally came. He collapsed onto his back before he fell onto her.

Sakura was out of breath and desperately trying to catch his breath.

'_My god, I love it when he gets like that! It makes the sex so much better!'_

As soon as she thought this, Sakura mentally recoiled against it.

'_No! I should hate having sex with him! He's usually horrible to mean and he doesn't even see me as a person!'_

Even though Sakura denied this, deep down she couldn't help but love having sex with Sasuke. His touch made her feel feverish and he was wonderful with his hands and tongue. When he entered her he managed to make her have such wonderful orgasms that she couldn't imagine anything feeling better.

'_What is wrong with me? How can I love having sex with someone who doesn't care about me?'_

Sakura looked at Sasuke as she felt him shift. He threw the condom away before returning to the bed. He got back in and pulled the covers over him before closing his eyes.

"Good night Sasuke-san." Sakura whispered.

"Hn."

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
